


Echoed Voices

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, creepy Shockwave being creepy, shmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm has a gift for Blurr... and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoed Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



> Written for my favourite Shockwave/Blurr author; who got me into this pairing. Thank you so much (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

"-and the Eastern facility in Sector Seven's report of Decepticon activity was based upon malfunctioning software, there was ghosting on their readouts and they  _assumed_ it was Decepticons rather than  _investigated_ and sent an accurate account of what they mistakenly believed to be unidentified space carriers." 

Longarm smiled at the indignant tone; Blurr took other's stupidity or oversight as a personal affront, which was a rather charming trait. He nodded gravely, typing the last few notes into his console before turning and folding his hands on the desk. "Understood. Report received and accepted, Agent Blurr." 

Blurr's rigid stance relaxed immediately, the professional exchange of their meeting over from the verbal cue. His angular face melted into a fond smile as he rounded the large desk, perching casually on the edge. It had taken a great deal of subtle coaxing and hinting to make Blurr feel comfortable enough to drop his guard in his presence; as far as Longarm could tell, Blurr was not this comfortable with anyone in his very small social circle. Most mechs found the agent's hypersensitivity and rapid speech off-putting, but Longarm found it oddly soothing. The faster Blurr went, the slower Longarm felt. Comfortable. Relaxed. In control.  

Gaining the Autobot's trust was his mission, but gaining Blurr's had grown into a personal delight. Much to Longarm's surprise, Blurr had even begun showing signs of returning his gentle affections.  

"Can I make an addendum to my report?" Blurr asked breathlessly. "Off the record! Not officially, just an addendum to you, sir." Blurr's head tilted slightly, his smile fading. "I'm not sure why you're the only one I tell things to, personal things, you know, I don't really talk to anyone outside of work and even then it's my job to talk and report but not like  _this_." 

Longarm leaned forward, slowly, letting Blurr's darting gaze catch sight of his hand before it rested softly on the shapely blue thigh. "I am humbled you confide in me, Blurr," Longarm replied quietly. He made a show of checking the wall chronometer, then turned back to Blurr with a bright smile. "Please, continue. I have more than enough time before my next meeting."

 Blurr straightened, grin returning as he shyly placed a hand over Longarm's. "It's  _Cliffjumper_ , sir- sorry, Longarm. He has so much trouble with the couriers- especially when we get newly trained ones in the office- and lately he's been stressed over all their mistakes but who does he take it out on?  _Not_ the couriers, oh no, not the ones _actually_ responsible, they're never around long enough to be lectured but me,  _me_ he sees almost every day and I'm a relatively easy target, I suppose, and he makes me stand there while he growls and snarls and blames me for accidents I have nothing to do with and- and-," Blurr slumped, venting harshly, and Longarm squeezed the warm legplate. 

"We all have limits," Longarm interjected smoothly. "Unfortunately, Cliffjumper's toleration levels are rather... strained, with the added stress of late." 

"I know I know I know," Blurr sighed, empty hand flailing expressively. "But why me? Couldn't he- I don't know- write strongly worded protests and leave them for the couriers? Complain to their superiors? Do something more constructive that screaming at _me_ about it?!" 

"I wish he would," Longarm murmured, twining his fingers through Blurr's. "I will speak with him." 

"No no no!" Blurr shook his head quickly, looking worried. "I don't want him to get in trouble, I know he's frustrated like everyone is, irritated and itching to do something and- and I just wish he wouldn't take it out on me." 

"He  _shouldn't,_ " Longarm said firmly, then slid his chair closer to Blurr when the agent appeared truly agitated. "Blurr, you understand it is wrong to be accosted in that manner. I will  _not_ tolerate unfair accusations in my department. We must stand united; Cliffjumper is creating dissension amongst us- not just with you, Blurr, I have watched his interactions with others. I will speak to him of this, and it will be without mentioning your name." 

"I, I, I-," Blurr stuttered, and Longarm silenced him by pulling their linked hands up to his face and kissing the back of Blurr's. "Longarm, sir, we're-," 

"The doors are locked." 

"I- But- But, yes of course they are, I  _know_ that but I get so  _nervous_ because you know how nosy Cliffjumper is and- No!" Blurr stopped fumbling and froze when Longarm moved to pull away. "Don't stop, please don't stop don't ever stop."

"Quiet," Longarm chuckled, "I want to show you something." He tipped to the side, pulling open a bottom drawer and withdrawing a large, ornate crystalline structure. Longarm held it up for Blurr's inspection, slowly rotating it so the flat surfaces caught and reflected the light in a rainbow of colours. Blurr's optics cycled wide as he leaned in, delicately running a finger down a chiseled edge. 

"Do you know what this is?" Longarm asked, smiling as he saw the answer before Blurr spoke. 

"It is a gem flower from the Crystal Gardens, in Crystal City, except I don't see how it can be because Crystal City and thus it's famous Crystal Gardens were destroyed by a Decepticon raid toward the beginning of the war. It's... It's _beautiful_ ," Blurr added in a hushed tone. "It  _is_ authentic, isn't it? But  _how?_ " 

Longarm let Blurr gently take the sculpture from him, pleased to see the reflected lights gathered in Blurr's curious gaze. "I keep in contact with a rare artefacts dealer, and he had this for sale recently. It is authentic; I had it tested before I purchased it. As far as I know, only two exist on Cybertron- and, perhaps, the universe itself." 

" _Beautiful_ ," Blurr repeated, spinning the sculpture around and around, tracing the intricate patterns with his fingertips. "You're so lucky to have found it! Priceless, I would think it is priceless. The Crystal Gardens are being restored, but they won't begin budding for megacycles yet." 

"I know," Longarm murmured, reaching up to rest a hand on the agent's shoulder. "Blurr, it is yours." 

Blurr froze again, blinking rapidly. "What? _What?!_ I can't afford this, Longarm, sir! I couldn't-," 

Longarm smiled, slow and sensual. "That is why it is a gift, Blurr." 

"But-!" 

"Blurr." Longarm pressed close, fields overlapping the agent's as they pulsed with affection and joy. "When I saw this rare specimen, I was overwhelmed by it's uniqueness and beauty. And  _that_ ," he whispered against Blurr's audial, "is why I immediately thought of  _you_." 

"Oh- Oh,  _sir!_ " Blurr melted into his embrace, the sculpture skittering across the desk as thin arms wrapped around Longarm's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Longarm's latent battle protocols screamed at the intimate touches, but he forced them into a looped subroutine as he fully enjoyed Blurr's enthusiastic display of gratitude. 

"No one's ever said that about me," Blurr panted when they parted. "No one but you, at least, the adjectives others associate with me are not anywhere near as flattering as yours." 

"I speak the truth," Longarm replied with painful honesty, patting the alluring curve of Blurr's back before standing and retrieving the crystal. "Take good care of it, Blurr. This particular type is an  _Echoed Crystal_ ; it gathers sounds from the atmosphere and creates soft music with what it 'learns'. I do hope you enjoy it." 

"Oh oh oh oh I  _will_ , Longarm!" Blurr clutched the sculpture to his chassis, optics overly bright with adoration. "I'm going to take it home right away and make sure it's secured and safe and oh oh thank you, sir, thank you so much it means so much more than just a gift." 

Longarm smiled, his spark fluttering randomly as Blurr bent and kissed the side of his helm before squeaking a farewell and racing out of his office. He reseated himself at his desk, waiting exactly ten kliks to be certain the agent was gone before unlocked another drawer. Gently, carefully he withdrew another crystal, an exact miniature replica of the one he'd just given to Blurr. Tilting his head, he held the crystal up to an audial.

"I can't believe you're mine, I can't believe he gave you to me." Blurr's voice was faint, but easily understandable. "I am going to take you home and pamper you, oh yes I am, you're the most amazing present I've ever gotten from the most amazing mech I've ever met! I am so happy, will you sing for me if I keep talking to you?"

Longarm's indulgent smile was curved and wicked as he closed his optics.


End file.
